


騎士歸來

by taipeiwolf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taipeiwolf/pseuds/taipeiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>遲到了整整四個月，哈利已經準備好回去被梅林揍了。<br/>【BGM】John Newman - Love Me Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	騎士歸來

哈利‧哈特，五十三歲，現在卻緊張的跟第一天上學的小學生沒兩樣。  
穿越人來人往的街道，走上裁縫店的階梯，平常無所畏懼的騎士的手掌卻微微冒汗，  
想必跟他被范倫坦開槍重擊頭部後住院與梅林失聯四個月，又沒有通知就冒冒失失跑回來有關，  
梅林的雷很少，自己卻該死的一次採在兩個地雷上。

或許梅林會衝上來揍他一拳，得先做好下巴脫臼的心理準備才行，哈利心想。

「梅林在嗎?」踏入裁縫店，哈利也不管禮貌，劈頭就問。  
「...加...加拉哈德!?」掌櫃發現眼前是哈利，驚嚇之餘手中的布料掉了一地。  
「是我，抱歉，我要找梅林，你知道他在哪嗎?」語氣溫潤，卻透露著煩躁。  
「在...在會議室，但...」  
「謝謝。」也不等對方說完，哈利轉身踏上階梯前往會議室。

哈利不是不知道工作的危險性，保持聯絡是保住性命之外梅林對騎士們唯一的要求，  
上次因為眼鏡在任務的混戰中被踩斷而失去聯絡三天，回去後哈利面對梅林的怒火整整一個月。  
想到每天梅林要嘛不跟他做眼神接觸，要嘛就是惡狠狠的瞪他，回答哈利的問題不超過三個字，就連晚餐時也是一句話也不說低頭猛吃，  
平常哈利只要露出「原諒我拜託」的眼神與微笑，加上一杯威士忌、一份外帶的蘇格蘭家常料理哈吉斯(Haggis)與一個吻，梅林總是拿他沒辦法，  
但那次哈利知道最好還是等梅林氣消，否則梅林會把他丟出在高空的飛機外面，只給一條手帕當降落傘。

而這次整整失聯了四個月整，哈利忍不住吞了一口口水，下意識整了整並無歪斜的領帶。

不知不覺已經走到了門前，哈利在開門前先對著門板做了幾次深呼吸，腦中盤算著最壞的情況大不了再住一次醫院，  
不過根據醫生的說詞，頭部的傷才剛脫離危險期，不知道會不會因為重擊直接跟前任蘭斯洛特相見。

至少在地獄不孤單，哈利想，深吐一口氣後開門踏入房中。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

當梅林映入哈利的眼中，一股熱流在哈利眼中與喉嚨漫延，哈利才意識到自己多想念這位魔法師。

「說過好幾次了加拉哈德，敲門是基本禮儀。」  
梅林雙手在電腦上飛舞，眼睛死死的盯著螢幕，眉頭皺得緊緊的，一如往常。

哈利想開口說點什麼，但喉嚨緊得可怕。  
「下午好，梅林。」  
不經思索的脫口而出，哈利默默咒罵自己像個白癡。

本來持續工作的手指倏然打住，梅林從螢幕移開的臉上帶著哈利無法解讀的情緒，石化般盯著他看。

「抱歉失聯這麼久又突然跑回來，我知道你很想揍我。」哈利緩步向前，一邊留意著梅林，一邊謹慎的選擇用詞。  
「但有鑑於過去四個月我有大半時間都躺在床上以及醫生的指示，還請你手下留情一些。」  
哈利停下腳步在梅林三步遠的地方，暗暗希望對方不會一個衝動就把他丟出窗外。

只見梅林眨了眨眼，緩緩站起了身，跟哈利對望了幾秒，就在哈利準備好要迎接往臉上來的重擊時，梅林伸出手，輕觸哈利的臉。

梅林神情認真，手指撫過哈利的太陽穴、臉頰、嘴唇，哈利努力讓自己的呼吸保持平穩，  
這跟他想像得不太一樣，應該說，跟他認識的梅林不太一樣，  
梅林一直以來都是個硬漢，從以前在牛津讀書以及互相嘴炮的時候，到後來他們一起進了金士曼，梅林始終如一，  
另外平常梅林雖然對他的肢體騷擾都採取放任模式處裡，只在他太得寸進尺時加以制止(有時候是用筆敲、有時候直接平板問候)，  
但哈利從來沒有想過梅林會在公開場合做出太過親暱的舉動。

當梅林的手來到額上被范倫坦開槍索留下的傷疤時，梅林的呼吸開始急促了起來，  
在他看似平靜的眼中有著混雜著恐懼、憤怒與懊悔的情緒在翻騰，全靠過人的理智在壓抑，一如以往，冷靜自制的梅林，

表面上的，哈利心裡知道，表面上的，

梅林手指傳來輕微的顫抖證實了這一點，這種自殘式的理性讓哈利非常的不捨。

隨後，梅林抱住他，生怕下一秒哈利會隨陽光照射而消失似的小心翼翼，哈利輕輕回抱全身顫抖的魔法師，一手扶著梅林的頭讓他靠著自己的頸窩。

「是我，我在這裡。」

不用壓抑你自己了。

像是咒語一般，梅林所有的堅持瞬間瓦解，幾個月以來壓抑的情緒傾洩而出，  
梅林再也無法控制自己，在哈利的懷裡嚎啕大哭。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

當梅林的哭聲逐漸轉小，剩下斷斷續續抽氣的聲音時，哈利才再次開口。

「抱歉，遲到了這麼久。」

一陣沉默之後，就在哈利以為梅林還沒整理好情緒不打算開口時，梅林的聲音悶悶的從哈利的胸口傳來:「你該改改你的壞習慣，混蛋。」

「如果你想，可以揍我沒關係的。」哈利輕拍梅林的背，下巴頂著對方的肩膀，語氣中帶著自責。  
「笨蛋...」梅林輕輕推離哈利，一手拿著眼鏡，一手自暴自棄的在臉上亂抹，好一會兒才乾巴巴的說:「我要一瓶上好的威士忌。」

「只要你願意，要我買下一個酒莊贖罪我都行。」哈利笑著遞上手帕。

「我還寧願不要有下次。」梅林輕輕把額頭靠上哈利的，對著騎士說到:

「歡迎回來，混帳。」

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫文請各位鞭小力一點(´;ω;`)  
> 人物好像有點OOC了抱歉我還不會拿捏(´;ω;`)  
> 大家都在瘋小鮮肉我卻在戀夕陽紅，一定是TTSS的怨念(´;ω;`)  
> 我只是想寫梅林哭哭而已(´;ω;`)(梅林:淦)  
> 謝謝各位的觀賞嗚嗚，有bug或建議都可以跟我說。
> 
> 喔還有，寫這篇不知道為什麼一直跑出哈利唱Love Me Again的畫面，意外覺得很適合。(腦洞沒藥醫)


End file.
